May it be
by Erised Black
Summary: Tras una discusión, creer que el otro puede guardar rencor ocasiona problemas. ¿Porqué será que Ginny no aparece a la hora acordada? ¡¿Porqué justo ESE día!


**May it be**

El reloj marcó las doce.

Harry miró a su alrededor nervioso, esperando a que llegara ella. Se había arreglado tanto como pudo, que no era mucho, estrenaba zapatos que, por desgracia, le estaban machacando los pies y, para variar, no había podido peinarse. Y todo para intentar estar perfecto.

Pasó el rato, y ella no llegaba.

Empezaba a preocuparse ¿Le habría dado plantón? Vale que desde que él trabajaba en Hogwarts y ella era jugadora profesional de Quidditch no quedaran tanto, vale que la pelea de la última noche no había sido normal en él, ¿Desde cuando era tan celoso? Vale, desde que no veía a su novia más que una vez al mes.

Pasaba ya media hora de la acordada, y no aparecía.

Empezó a apoyarse de un pie al otro nerviosamente. Si tardaba mucho más les cancelarían la mesa en el restaurante. Y si allí llegaban tarde y no tenían mesa, toda, absolutamente toda la noche, se iría al traste de una manera estúpida.

¿Dónde estaría?

Miles de teorías empezaron a pasarlo por la cabeza. Pensó que, quizás, no quería presentarse allí por haberse discutido la otra vez, aunque no, ella preferiría encararle a irse para evitar conflictos; quizá era una pequeña venganza por haberle dicho la última vez que se vieron que era una egoísta; quizá… ¡No quería verlo!

Esa perspectiva lo asustó.

Empezó a deambular por la calle, hasta que vio una cabina telefónica. Llamaría a Ron y a Hermione, quizá sabían donde estaba. Descolgó el auricular e insertó unas cuantas monedas, las justas, para poder llamar.

-¡¿Dígame?!- gritó una voz masculina en el auricular.

Él la apartó rápidamente de la oreja, temiendo haber quedado sordo.

-¡Ron!

-¡¿Harry?!- inquirió el otro- ¡¿No estabas con Ginny?!-rugió.

El muchacho se quedó paralizado, si no estaba ni en su casa, ni en la de su hermano ¿Dónde estaría? Colgó de golpe. Otras miles teorías pasaron por encima de su cabeza, cada cual más inverosímil pero todas le parecían reales a él. Siguió deambulando por la calle, preocupado.

Miró una última vez en el lugar de la cita, donde no le esperaba nadie.

Pensando que, seguramente, le habrían dado plantón. Sintiéndose traicionado y abandonado decidió volver a su casa. La genial e importante noche que debería haber sido esa, no sería.

.o.0.o.0.o.

La muchacha llegó corriendo a ese lugar, tropezando con los altos tacones y poco hábil por culpa del estrecho vestido. Sabía que esa noche era importante para Harry, él mismo se lo había dicho por teléfono antes de la discusión, y no habían vuelto a hablar.

De todas formas, ella asistió.

Había tenido mucho trabajo a última hora. Su entrenador, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse perder el último partido, cosa que nunca pasaba, se había propuesto matarlos a todos a base de golpes de Bludger o algo parecido. Fue un entrenamiento cansado, muy cansado.

Cuando fue a cambiarse, ocurrió lo peor.

Se percató de que no había cogido la ropa para la cena y, maldiciéndose a su misma, tuvo que ducharse a toda velocidad para luego ponerse la misma ropa que llevaba antes del entrenamiento.

Y al salir, las cosas no mejoraron.

Una avalancha de seguidores se lanzó hacia ella, despiadados los unos con los otros, para conseguir un autógrafo de la nueva estrella del equipo que, además, era la novia del salvador del mundo.

Ella tubo que firmar como quinientos autógrafos para los allí presentes, sus hijos, sus novias o sus abuelas.

Consiguió llegar a su casa media hora antes de la cita, lo suficiente como para maldecir a sus fans, volverse a duchar con menos prisa, arreglarse el pelo, maquillarse un poco, ponerse medias, el vestido negro de gala que pocas veces usaba, y esos zapatos nuevos que le mataban los pies.

Luego, corrió hacia el lugar de la cita.

Allí estaba esperando a Harry, unos diez minutos más tarde de lo acordado, nerviosa y preocupada por si había vuelto a llegar tarde y él ya se había ido, ocasionando con eso otra pelea.

Se apoyó en la pared, esperando su llegada pero él no apareció.

Unos negros nubarrones llenaban ya el rojo cielo del atardecer. Ella los miraba preocupados. Tan previsora como siempre, no había cogido un paraguas, ni siquiera una chaqueta de abrigo.

Pero no se movió.

Ni cuando el cielo quedó completamente negro y la gente empezó a desaparecer, ni cuando empezaron a caer gruesas gotas heladas, ni con la aparición de un viento huracanado.

Sabía que la noche se había ido al traste, pero su tozudería no le dejaba irse del lugar, dispuesta a culparlo a él por haberse marchado apenas diez minutos más tarde de la hora acordada.

.o.0.o.0.o.

Él estaba ya en su casa, apoyado en el sofá con una taza de café en una mano y el periódico del día en la otra.

Miró el reloj. Pasaba ya una hora y media desde que había quedado con Ginny.

Preocupado se levantó. Se dirigió hacia la cocina donde, en la nevera, estaba pegado el papelito que ponía la hora y lugar de la cita. Él no se había equivocado, seguramente sería ella de nuevo la tardona de siempre.

De pronto, una iluminación llegó a su cabeza.

Cogió su chaqueta, se puso rápidamente los zapatos viejos, y desapareció de su casa, para aparecer, segundos después, en la de su novia. Como tenía la llave entró y vio que no había nadie. Corrió hacia la cocina y cogió el papelito que ella tenía en la cocina, con la hora y lugar de su encuentro.

Los datos concordaban, excepto en la hora: ella habría llegado allí una hora más tarde.

Preguntándose como habían podido ser tan tontos, cogió un paraguas que la chica tenia en el recibidor y apareció en el lugar de la cita con ella.

Y allí estaba, toda empapada con el pelo chorreándole, como si la hubieran tirado en una piscina. Temblando de frío.

La miró preocupado, seguramente eso sería una nueva discusión. Quizá la última discusión.

Se acercó tímidamente y ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Eres un tonto!- le gritó, sin mirarle ni soltarlo.

Él se quedó callado, no sabía tampoco que decir.

-¡Ya sé que la última vez nos discutimos por mi culpa!- continuó- ¡Pero no tenías porque hacérmelo pagar!

Harry la miró confuso. Él no le había hecho pagar nada, pero esas ideas parecían haberse formado por los remordimientos de la chica en su cabeza.

-¡Di algo!- continuó.

La abrazó antes de proseguir.

-La última vez nos discutimos por la culpa de los dos, que somos tontos, no te lo he hecho pagar, ha sido un error de cálculos de los dos- repuso, haciéndose el enfadado.

Ella lo miraba desconcertada.

-¿Y quieres que te diga algo?- continuó, en el mismo tono falso de reproche- Pues te diré lo que iba a decirte esta noche en el restaurante.

La muchacha lo miró expectante ¿Querría cortar con ella? ¿Por qué, si era eso, no la soltaba todavía? ¿Para evitar que le mandara un maldición?

-Que te quiero, que siempre lo haré- empezó-, y que si quieres casarte conmigo.

.o.0.o.0.o.

¿Qué os ha parecido mi único Harry/Ginny? ¿Me dedico a los James/Lily mejor? Fue un _reto_ impuesto por Wiccancat, a quien va dirigido este One.Shot )

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leerme!

Y, si queréis otro reto, mandádmelo en mensaje privado.

Eri.


End file.
